


Storybrooke Library

by Leni



Series: Cora's Daughter [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: "Rumpelstiltskin knew he was several minutes early to pick up his wife, but he hadn't been able to stay in his office and wait until the appointed time when it was Belle's first day out in Storybrooke on her own."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Inkstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Inkstone/gifts).



> Little Inkstone asked: Belle and Rumple, word: children.

Rumpelstiltskin knew he was several minutes early to pick up his wife, but he hadn't been able to stay in his office and wait until the appointed time when it was Belle's first day out in Storybrooke on her own.

He had a responsibility to watch over her. That had been part of their deal in the Enchanted Forest, and it was a necessity now that she was cursed and remained ignorant of the dangers of their new world. Shed of her past, Belle had revealed herself as a trusting soul, happy to believe the best of strangers and ready to intercede in their favor without more than their word that they deserved her help.

Rumpelstiltskin felt his gut twist at the thought of Belle loose among the people who had hated the Dark One and been wary of his mistress. Their feelings had been absorbed into the curse, creating memories that fit this world, which meant that they still hated Mr. Gold.

Rumpelstiltskin's only reason to allow that Belle mingled with them was that, in her spite, Zelena had erased all trace of her half sister in the collective memory. Once the town had 'remembered' that their mayor was married, their first instinct had been the same as in the Enchanted Forest: to pity Belle. But where in their old world people inevitably learned the truth of their deal, the curse hadn't created a version of it in this world and Zelena hadn't added one.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't need to confront the witch to understand her thought process. If she couldn't keep Belle as a non-entity within her cursed town, then she would leave her as the weak-willed fool everyone believed her to be. So far that was working in their favor, as Belle was welcomed with little fuss among the townspeople.

But if Zelena grew bored and decided to tug at the strings of the curse so Storybrooke would turn on Belle...

Rumpelstiltskin picked up his pace, cursing the limp that held him back. He had an obligation to see that Belle was safe. Until she could discern who were their allies, short list as that was, and who should be avoided, it was up to Rumpelstiltskin to watch out for her. Ignorance was dangerous, in this town where Zelena ruled from behind the scenes, and without even a shade of her true memories, Belle was the most ignorant of all.

He had felt confident that the library would be safe, but as the hours had passed doubts had invaded his mind until he had to come see for himself how Belle was doing.

Now he wished he'd remembered that Belle wouldn't be alone.

"Mr. Mayor!" cried the spindly young librarian, eyes huge behind his round glasses. The boy hurried out of his cramped office and around the circulation table, managing to bump into every open drawer and sharp corner in his path, and set himself before Rumpelstiltskin in an unimpressive attempt to distract him. "If you had a moment, sir!"

Rumpelstiltskin advanced around him, though he did make sure that his cane stomped on the boy's foot.

A startled gasp ensued, followed by a pained grunt, but the boy persevered. "I just wanted to tell you how thrilled we are to have your support! The children's program is such a success, sir, and I thought that maybe---"

Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath, reminding himself that he couldn't freeze random annoyances in this world. As he had Belle in his sights now, surrounded by a dozen brats who seemed mesmerized by her storytelling, he relaxed and decided to grant the boy a moment. "Yes, Mr. Thatch?"

The librarian's hands twisted together nervously; his smile was too wide for true confidence. Obviously he was another soul instinctively intimidated by the town's mayor. Rumpelstiltskin huffed with impatience, arching an eyebrow that invited the boy to either slink back to his post or spit it out.

The boy swallowed and seemed to shrink several inches. "Um."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, turning around.

The sight of his back seemed to embolden the boy. "Sir! If we could expand this program to, maybe, twice a week? I mean... Well, you can see how much the kids like it!"

Indeed he did.

Belle had never shown a particular liking for children, but this had been one of her favorite ideas when they were brainstorming about what other duties she could take outside of providing a comfortable home for her husband. Realizing that Zelena didn't keep tabs on the library, as proven by the meager selection of books and the even worse lighting that none of her pet projects would have suffered, Rumpelstiltskin had been quick to encourage Belle in this direction.

Distracted as she was by Miss White's arrival, it would take Zelena a while to realize that the empty doll she had set up as Mrs. Gold was involved in the community now; with luck, it would take even longer to understand that it was Belle's choice.

By then, Rumpelstiltskin would have his contingency plan in motion.

"Mr. Thatch," he said in a low voice, turning just in time to see the boy cringe, "do you actually believe you should be asking me this?"

"Erm...." A loud, distressed gulp. "No?"

Rumpelstiltskin decided to take pity. Belle was enjoying her time here, and there was no need to antagonize the person who had agreed to let her try. "Ask my wife."

"Mrs. Gold?"

The question was delivered in such a bewildered tone, as if it had never entered this boy's mind that the mayor's wife could make a choice of her own. Rumpelstiltskin knew it was the effect of the curse, but it still made him sneer with irritation.

The boy's eyes widened with fright. "Mrs. Gold, of course!" He bowed. Several times. "As soon as she is done for the day, yes. Thank you, Mr. Mayor, sir!"

In the Enchanted Forest, Rumpelstiltskin would have relished the boy's reaction, knowing it as his due. Here, where Zelena had placed him as the terror of the town so her good deeds could shine brighter, he tired easily of the game.

He resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose with frustration. "See that you do," he said dismissively, and thankfully the boy took his cue and hurried back to his little office, still thanking him for his time. Rumpelstiltskin sighed, but the incident retreated to the back of his mind when Belle looked up and, pausing in her story, gave him a little wave.

The children around her looked around, their expressions ranging from unconcern to curiosity, and only a couple crawled closer to Belle, relaxing when she petted their heads.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. He had never expected the girl to have a knack with children, but it seemed she was determined to keep surprising him even when she had no idea of who they really were.

Then Belle glanced at the clock and frowned in confusion. Rumpelstiltskin remembered he had come early and shook his head, gesturing that she go on for as long as she needed.

Her smile made it worth the extra ten minutes she made him wait.

 

The End  
20/03/17

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! Please leave a comment. :)


End file.
